


【VIXX90】箱庭之花-C5 《弱虫》(黑暗文/又虐又甜(?)/HE)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】箱庭之花-C5 《弱虫》(黑暗文/又虐又甜(?)/HE)

C5《弱虫》

我看過很多選擇自殺的人，他們真有勇氣。

不、我認為選擇活下來的人才是有勇氣的。

　　 ※

醫務室裡的氣氛很微妙，鄭澤運一言不發的把N背進室內，這裡的軍醫看見他時連忙起身對他行了禮，卻在看見他背上的N時露出了遲疑的表情。鄭澤運把N放到最裡面的病床上拉上布廉轉過頭對軍醫說道:「外傷用藥和紗布麻煩幫我拿來，還有清理的用具。」

見軍醫沒有動作，鄭澤運瞇起眼用命令的語氣再度開口:「快點。」

「啊……是的長官。」

之後鄭澤運把軍醫趕了出去，用對方拿來的東西為N清理身體，從頭到尾鄭澤運都是皺著眉一言不發，N也沒主動和他搭話只是配合的讓抬手就抬手轉身就轉身，直到鄭澤運為他清理完上身猶豫半天是否要脫他的下衣時才出聲:「澤運啊…我自己來吧。」

「嗯……等等我給你上藥。」點頭，鄭澤運起身走到門簾外把門簾拉上靠著牆壁焦慮的從身上摸出菸盒剛用指間夾起一根想點上就想氣這裡是醫務室轉而又把菸枝捏緊扔到一旁的垃圾桶。

隔著門簾傳來細微的水聲，擰乾毛巾水分滲透出濕布打到水面發出滴答滴答的聲響，他甚至忍不住向擋住N病床的門簾看去，質量不好的簾子透出裡頭人的剪影動作，優雅纖細帶著絲若隱若現的誘惑，頓時鄭澤運起身離開旁邊的隔間又把門簾拉上一層背對著N的方向坐在床上低著頭手裡把玩著鐵制的軍牌發出鏗鏘的金屬聲響。

「澤運?」

直到背後傳來N喚他的的聲音，鄭澤運才連忙把軍牌塞進褲子口袋起身拉開門簾，N坐在床上，比起他屋裡的薄被這裡的棉被相對厚實了些，被子蓋柱他下半身即使上身赤裸的暴露在空氣中，蜜色的肌膚交蹤著令人遐想的痕跡鄭澤運搭配著對方微紅的眼角散發出一股情色的氛圍，但或許是因為對方臉上淺淺的笑容又給他一種純潔天使的錯覺。

這樣的人不該被這樣對待。

鄭澤運仔細的為N上藥和換上診療室放置的病號服，但畢竟他不是專業的，有的常識就是在戰場上為同伴做臨時治療，他總是怕弄疼N雖然N完全沒有表現出被他弄疼的感覺，鄭澤運用了不少時間，並且他們之間一直很沉默，這讓N感到相當不習慣。

鄭澤運喜歡和他聊天，或者可以說是喜歡聽他說話，鄭澤運是個沉默但心暖的人這是十幾天以來N了解到的事情。也在很多時後鄭澤運為了不要讓兩人之間氣氛冷掉而努力的給自己說著故事，就像鄭澤運在他的要求下講他在戰場上的故事又或者說他去其他國家時發生的事情，即便鄭澤運不怎麼擅長表達。

鄭澤運的故事讓N很嚮往雖說N並沒有表現的很明顯，但卻把對鄭澤運的故事很感興趣這件事情表現的淋漓盡致。

「澤運，今天要說故事嗎?」看鄭澤運一臉陰沉N主動問起，似乎是想找回對方臉上的笑容，鄭澤運的面部表情不多，但擅長觀察人的N總能輕易的分辨出他現在心情如何，就像鄭澤運開心時會微微挑眉嘴角帶著若有似無的笑牽動著臉頰的軟肉，那為一向沉穩的鄭澤運增添了幾分孩子氣。

「什麼故事。」鄭澤運坐在椅子旁低著頭低聲說道，自從他幫N上完藥後就一直維持著那樣的動作，此刻他的模樣就像是發怒前的雄獅，一股窩火在他心裡就快要達到爆點。

是對於軍營可笑的軍妓制度，對於傷害他人卻毫無感覺的士兵，對於看見N明顯遭受到不人道對待卻漠不關心的軍醫，對於明明知道一切如此不自然卻要視而不見的自己，甚至對於即使遭受暴行卻總像無關緊要的N。

「嗯……比如你上次提到的去佛蘭西的故事怎麼樣?」然而N卻忽略了鄭澤運的情緒，N認為他只要笑總能解決的，或許等一下鄭澤運就會恢復成以往的樣子，所以他只對於對方回應的問題提供出選擇，還是那樣溫軟的音色，配上微微瞇起的笑眼和勾起的嘴角讓鄭澤運的怒氣直接達到沸點。

為什麼要笑? 

「……你怎麼辦。」鄭澤運低著頭，說話的聲音讓N有些聽不清。

「什麼?」N有些疑惑的彎腰想看清鄭澤運在陰影下的表情。

「如果我沒有發現怎麼辦?」

為什麼像是個沒事的人一樣?

「如果不是我回頭發現你在那，知道你會怎麼樣嗎?!」瞬間鄭澤運伴隨著拉高聲音一把站起，身下的椅子因為作用力往後倒去撞擊在地面發出碰的聲響。

鄭澤運很久沒有那麼激動過了，一向比同齡人都還成熟的他就連和人吵架時都很少這樣破口大罵。

對於鄭澤運突然的發怒N愣住了，他抬頭仰視站在他床邊的鄭澤運，背對著身後的日光燈鄭澤運被陰影眼蓋住的表情非常難看，咬著牙瞪著的雙眼還泛著一些血絲，N看著這樣的鄭澤運臉上的笑容慢慢消失，深色的虹膜黯淡無光沒有一絲波瀾。

最後他無奈輕輕的嗤笑一聲，臉上的表情就像是眼前正上演了一場無聊的戲劇，他開口反問道: 「會怎麼樣?您覺得呢?」

不久後N自己給出了答案。

「其實不會怎麼樣的，旁邊就是溪流，他們發洩完了我會清洗乾淨然後回去，只是這樣而已。」

「他們!他…他們那樣做。」鄭澤運似乎連說出那些士兵做的事情都感到可恥，並且他也不願回想N被凌辱時的樣子。

「哪樣?您是指那些士兵毆打我還是在溪邊強暴我?喔……其實也不能算強暴、我可是個軍妓，供人發洩不就是我的工作之一嗎?」

「為什麼不求救?他們…那些混帳!」鄭澤運露出了難以置信的表情，他不懂為何N會說出這種話。

「求救?您……覺得這裡有誰能夠救我呢?」N打斷了鄭澤運的半自言自語，瞇起眼輕挑的聲音帶著濃濃的嘲諷味，鄭澤運看著N緩緩抬起頭來盯著自己冷笑的慢慢說道:「長官大人吶……就連您也做不到的。」

聽著N的話，冷靜下來的鄭澤運低下頭像是悔恨一般的咬著唇，其實他很清楚，N不是沒事他只是裝做沒事，只能裝做沒事:「……不痛嗎?」

不管是身體亦或是心裡。

「請別說笑了長官大人，就是您這般訓練有加的軍人摔倒了都會疼的。」N輕輕的眨了下眼微笑的說道，側過頭去。

當然會疼，很疼很疼啊，不過只是學會了忍耐的方法罷了。

知道孩子為何在摔倒後會坐在地上哭鬧喊疼嗎?那是因為他的家長在他身邊，他知道喊疼後可以得到安慰擁抱，但是當他知道即使摔的再疼也沒有人會同情他時，他只會選擇不哭不鬧自己爬起來。

鄭澤運知道他被一時的負面情緒衝昏了頭，他本不應該是一個這麼不裡智的人，鄭澤運清楚自己這是在揭對方的傷疤。

「抱歉……」鄭澤運低下頭，就像是個打破盤子的孩子想得到大人的原諒。

「長官大人不用對我這種東西道歉的。」N把頭撇到一邊去用後腦勺面對著鄭澤運，難得的看似有些像是在鬧脾氣，連帶的連聲音都變得無比疏遠。

「……約好了不稱長官的。」

許久、鄭澤運小聲的嘟囔聲在身後響起，N回過頭看見鄭澤運宛如像是隻挨了主人罵的大狗失魂落魄的低著頭，哪還有甚麼戰場獅子的風範。

但鄭澤運這模樣讓他又心軟了。

「啊……抱歉，澤運。」

鄭澤運還是沒有反應噘著嘴站在床邊，嘆了口氣N起身下床把倒在地上的椅子扶起來，拉著鄭澤運坐回椅子上雙手按著他的肩膀強迫他抬頭，然後映入鄭澤運眼裡的便是N淡淡的笑容、帶著一絲無奈，不是那種毫無感情的假笑，而是真的有溫柔的感覺或許差別在於對方微彎的眉角。

「那麼做為賠償，每天都是讓你說故事給我聽，今天就跟你說說我的故事怎麼樣?」N說著坐在床邊然後往側倒，半邊臉埋在枕頭裡側躺在床上抬眼看著鄭澤運。

「可以嗎?」N一直以來都很少跟他提到自身的事情，他現在唯一知道的或許就真的只有他的年紀，和他說自己喜歡跳舞事情。

「也不是什麼秘密，只是沒什麼人可以說而已。」N像是在自言自語一般，聲音有些模糊不清:「記得我跟你說過我不怎麼喜歡診療室嗎?」

「……受傷了要接受正規治療，東西齊全好的快。」

「嗯……但是那也是因為是澤運你帶我來的緣故。」N說著眼裡泛起波瀾，掌心不自覺得覆上纏著紗布的手臂，漸漸的就像是陷入了回憶之中……

你有看到剛剛那個軍醫的眼神嗎?

就像是在看垃圾一樣，對吧?

接著N開始說起他以前的曾經發生過的故事，以前......很久以前，很多事他都記不清了但是總有那麼幾件事情想忘，都忘不了。

N說那時、他也只是個少年，他本以為男人被抓頂多就是送上前線做先鋒，再者成為勞動奴隸，他輾轉被換過幾個地方最後被送來軍營，和他一起被送來的人幾乎全是女性，那時候他就已經感到不對勁。

他沒想過被送來軍營竟是成了軍妓，他反抗、叫囂、咒罵著那些軍人，年少的他並不是成年士兵的對手，他只能默默的忍受一次又一次的凌辱，那時他很痛苦幾乎每天晚上都能縮在房內偷哭，他很疼但他還是停不下反抗，他的自尊無法容許他就這樣任人宰割。

鄭澤運看著N悠悠的說著，三天兩頭被打斷手腳都不是什麼大事，現在他甚至能用有些好笑的方式說出，他曾經三天內腳踝被卸下三次又給裝回去，因為有奇怪癖好的長官喜歡看他在地上像狗一樣爬。

N說著就是現在他屋裡也還有著個狗鍊，紅色的，鄭澤運不想讓他回憶起難堪的過去，N卻像是不以為然又或者故意的說著，其實當狗也有好的時候，至少他被當狗遷著走的時候少了幾頓打還能睡在有暖爐的室內，雖然一樣是地上但那長官的地毯還挺柔軟的。

不過幸好那個長官不久後聽說死在戰場上了，N說只有這時後他才會相信神真的是存在的。

他還在反抗，意味著他身上的傷只會繼續加重，終於在某一天他的身體到達極限，在一場暴力中昏了過去，那是他第一次被送到軍營的醫務室。

那時他以為他終於得到一絲喘息，軍醫給他做好包紮，雙腿被纏上厚重的繃帶，也是在那時候他知道他再也不能跳舞了，軍醫給他打了抗生素退燒藥，全程N死死的盯著天花板毫無表情卻還是在軍醫離開前側頭對他說了聲:『謝謝。』

對方轉過頭來，瞥向他的眼神卻是跟看垃圾一樣。

「然後……我記得很清楚，醫務室最裡面的那張病床，沒錯、就是在這張床上，半夜、我雙腿纏滿繃帶平躺在這張床上，然後我被身旁的動靜吵了起來，那時候我很敏感的，張開眼我看見這裡的軍醫，還沒來得及開口我就被摀住嘴然後他們壓住我的雙手，拿繩子把我的手綁床頭，我根本逃不了……」

N說著慢慢從病床上爬起身，探過上身在鄭澤運面前歪了歪頭勾起嘴角伸手輕撫上他的臉頰，那張標誌的面孔此刻眼裡帶著一絲邪媚，鄭澤運看著那張臉慢慢往自己靠近，就在他以為對方快吻上自己前N側臉避開，最後湊到他的耳邊用氣音說道:「結果，就在這裡，在這張床上、我帶著傷被他們輪姦了一整晚，可笑吧?明明是為人醫治的地方。」

在鄭澤運僵住身體無法動彈時，耳邊又傳來N的低音，伴隨著傳入耳中的話語吐息跟著打在他的耳窩有些酥麻，他說的很慢，一字一句都像是扎在鄭澤運心頭。

「不用想著要救我，澤運啊……」N說著慢慢後退直到面對鄭澤運不過5公分的距離，拇指輕撫著臉頰柔軟的位置:「我在這裡待了八年了，你知道、你不會是第一個曾經想要嘗試救我的人。」

後來的他學會了笑，用笑容來掩飾悲傷。

他說、你哭那些人會高興，然後為了讓你哭得更慘只會翻倍的對你施虐；但是你笑他們一樣高興卻相對的不會有太多折磨，或許那些人大部分都是有施虐欲的變態吧。

那麼為何不笑呢?

鄭澤運不曉得N說這些的話，是不是故意給他的懲罰。

TBC


End file.
